clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cove
The Cove was a secluded bay in Club Penguin located on the southeast shore of the Club Penguin Island, near the Forest. Due to being in close proximity to the ocean, it was a popular spot for surfing and swimming. The surf shack was a spot for penguins to lounge and get ready to play Catchin' Waves. Like the Beacon which had a Telescope, the Cove had Binoculars which you could use in order to look at the sea. Graphical designs Original The original design was rather spacious, with being similar to the current design, with overall less decoration. There was no medical station, and the Surf Shack was much smaller, and was simply a small hut, and had surfboards propped against it. Renovation The last design was similar to that of the Cove at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. Lampposts were added bordering the stairs, and a medical station was constructed by the lifeguard chair. The Surf Shack was expanded, and instead of being a small hut, it was transformed into a building resembling a real-life surf shack. History sketched showing the early discovery of the Cove]] The Cove was not initially known to penguins. One day, a penguin was playing Jet Pack Adventure and miscalculated his landing. He ended up in an uncharted wilderness and heard the sound of the ocean. Approaching the area, he discovered an uninhabited shore, and made a sketch of its features and location. His friend located him and they explored the beach. Unfortunately, on their way back, the map was blown out of the penguin's grasp. The map was lost, but was later found, and the Cove was discovered by the public. After a few days, a staircase was built that allowed penguins to reach the shore. A party was held, known as the Cove Opening Party to celebrate. A week later, the Surf Shack was built here. On March 27, 2009, a Game Upgrades was added to the Cove, allowing for players to buy surfboards. On September 5, 2013, the room was renovated as part of The Journey. Pins Parties General *During Puffle Parties from 2009 to 2013, the Cove would turn into a "domain" for red puffles. The Surf Shack was redecorated as a pirate ship, there were pirate flags, and a raft in the water. In 2012 and 2013, a large treehouse was located were the fire pit normally is. **From 2014 onwards, the Cove is transformed into a colorful water park, with waterslides. The Surf Shack is turned into a small pool. *During the 2009-2012 Medieval Parties, the Surf Shack was transformed into a tree, and a small tree fort with barrels below was located near the shack. There was also a small target on a stump. *During the 2008-2011 Music Jams, the Cove has a large tropical music themed stage. Except in 2008, there is also a boardwalk by the water with torches. *During most Fairs, there is a popcorn stand a Feed-A-Puffle booth. Various banners and balloons are also hung up. The popcorn stand did not appear in the 2011 or 2012 Fairs. *During all Halloween Parties from 2008 to 2012, the Cove is surrounded by Spooky Trees. The fire pit also becomes a place to tell ghost stories, and the water is blocked off due to danger from storms. In 2011, there was also a small "Monster Hunter HQ". In 2013 onwards, the Cove instead became a stamp, with murky water, large cobwebs, decaying trees, and the Surf Shack was turned into a witches hut. In 2015, the Dot MascBot was located here. 2007 *During the Cove Opening Party, the Cove was filled with party decorations, including blue ribbon, balloons, and speakers. There was a banner that read "MEMBER PARTY!" and a box of Life Rings. *There was an iced treats hut at the Cove during the Water Party 2007. *During Camp Penguin, there was a waterfall which produced a small stream, and a small bridge over it. There were also tents, and a bag of marshmallows with Marshmallow Sticks. *During the Surprise Party, there were cactuses scattered around, and the Surf Shack even resembled a giant cactus. The fire pit was much bigger, and a pile of firewood next to it. There was also a pile of hay, with a needle on top. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the Cove was transformed into a classic "take a photo with Santa" facility. There were also many candy canes strewn about, and a sleigh. The Surf Shack was colored green. 2008 *During the Submarine Party, half the Cove was covered in tidal pools. Rocks, algae, crabs, moss, and shells were also visible in the water. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, various banners were hung up on the cliff face. A box containing Swirly Glasses were floating in the water. *During the Medieval Party 2008, there was a mini-stage were The Twelfth Fish was playing. Logs were placed in front of the stage for viewing. The surfboards by the shack had designs similar to that of the Green Banner, Orange Banner, and Purple Banner. *During the Water Party 2008, it had the similar design to the Camp Penguin with a waterfall, stream, and bridge. There was a gray buoy with free Inflatable Ducks. *During the Penguin Games, the ending part of the island-wide race track went through here. There was also a winner's podium. *During the Christmas Party 2008, a stage similar to the stage located here during Music Jams was placed here, but with Christmas trees instead of palm trees. There was also a heater called the Sunmaker 3000 with a tropical background behind it. 2009 *During the Winter Fiesta 2009, the Cove was bordered by a wall reminiscent of traditional Spanish architecture, and an arch labeled FIESTA. There were also palm trees, and a box containing Mini Sombreros. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Cove had the same room design as the April Fools' Party 2008, but various boxes were added. There was also a large pair of red sunglasses on the Surf Shack. *During the Adventure Party, the Cove was surrounded by tropical flora, like most of the island. There was a waterfall and a large river flowing into the ocean. The surfboards by the shack were made of wood. *During the Festival of Flight, there were sky-themed decorations. Also, the edge was blocked off, due to the island floating in the air. However, Catchin' Waves could still be played. *During the Holiday Party 2009, various toys were scattered around. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the cove was decorated the same as the previous year, but the Surf Shack had a Jester Hat, and the trees in the Forest were visibly overturned. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Cove was decorated similarly to the previous year, except the shore was covered in sand, and the Surf Shack was a pirate ship like during Puffle Parties. Additionally, a small boat allowed players to travel to the Ships room. *During The Great Storm of 2010, water puddles formed here. The fire was also put out due to the rain. *During the Holiday Party 2010, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous year. 2011 *During the Wilderness Expedition 2011, a boat leading to the Brown Puffle Cave appeared in the water if a player visited the cave before. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous year, except with a large red X in the sand. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Cove was transformed into a Japanese-style garden. There were cherry blossom trees, bamboo stalks, and the buildings were made of cherrywood. *During the Holiday Party 2011, the Cove was decorated similar to how it is during most Music Jams. Palm trees surrounded the area with various ornaments strung on them. A snowman made of sand was placed in the center of the room. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, the Cove, along with the rest of the island, was tilted over. Various objects such as the umbrella and surfboards. A tidal pool was visible from the raised portion, with decorations from the recent few parties visible. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the entire Cove was transformed into a recording area, and a lot of equipment was added. One of the three special stages for the party was located here. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the Cove became a tropical paradise, with bamboo structures, sand, and fruits (pineapples and lemons) as decoration. The Pineapple Headband could be obtained here. *During Operation: Blackout, the water had frozen over, and a siren was placed on the Surf Shack. Further into the operation, snow began piling up. *During the Holiday Party 2012, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous year. 2013 *On April 5, 2013, a pizza party was going to be hosted here. However, since the giant Hot Sauce bottle at the Pizza Parlor was stolen, and so was all of the pizza, the party was called off. There were banners, balloons, and speakers, as well as with empty boxes of pizza on them. After the pizza was returned, pizzas were on the tables again. The giant hot sauce bottle was also floating in the water. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the Cove was turned into a wharf, with cargo boxes and a crane, and some warehouses. Beneath the dock was a secret entrance to the Villain HQ. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous Card-Jitsu party. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, it was turned into a sandy beach. The design for this room was later kept as the Cove's permanent design, except without sand and palm trees. Additionally, there was access to the Epic Wave and Highway. *During Operation: Puffle, missing posters for puffles were hung up. *During the Holiday Party 2013, candy canes were added, and there was a small pile The medical station turned into a small stage. Palm trees were also added. 2014 *During the Muppets World Tour, the Cove was themed entirely after the country Brazil, and you could meet Animal there. *During the Penguin Cup, the Cove became the training ground for Team Fluffies. Lots of training equipment, lockers, and soccer balls were strewn about. *During the Frozen Party, it transformed into a sandy beach with two large sandcastles. There was also a volleyball net and a Reindeer Floaty. The room could be frozen by throwing magical snowballs. *During the Pirate Party 2014, it became a tropical cove. There were lots of tropical plants, a waterfall, and palm trees. Moss and algae grew on rocks, and there was an inaccessible skull cave. 2015 *During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, the Cove was replaced by The Ghost. *During the Frozen Fever Party 2015, the Cove was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Festival of Snow 2015, various snow sculptures were located here, as well as banners and balloons. There was also a board that contained various drawings that were not made into statues. *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Cove was decorated the same way as it was during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, with the addition of the Dot MascBot. The box of Pineapple Headbands was removed, and the tiki statue under the hut was replaced by a stand with various kinds of fruit. *During the Holiday Party 2015, the Cove was decorated the same as in 2013. Trivia *In the video displayed in the EPF Command Room, there was an EPF teleporter under a rock. However, it was not accessible, nor was it seen again. *According to Field-Op 56, the Cove had the coldest water on the Club Penguin Island. Gallery Graphical designs Cove 2007.png|June 4, 2007 – March 27, 2009 Cove 2009.png|March 27, 2009 – September 5, 2013 Cove Renovation.png|September 5, 2013 (before the red cross was changed) Cove 2013.png|September 5, 2013 – March 30, 2017 2007 Cove Opening Party Cove.png|Cove Opening Party Public cove.PNG|Before the Surf Shack was finished Summer cove.PNG|Summer Kickoff Party Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Cove with item.png|After the Green Duck was added Water Party 2007 Cove.jpg|Water Party 2007 C.P. camping partycove.jpg|Camp Penguin Fall Fair 2007 Cove.png|Fall Fair 2007 Surprise Party Cove.png|Surprise Party Christmas Party 2007 Cove.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Winter Fiesta 2008 Cove.png|Winter Fiesta 2008 Submarine Party Cove.png|Submarine Party April Fools' Party 2008 Cove.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2008 Water Party 2008 Cove.png|Water Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Cove.png|Music Jam 2008 Paper Boat Hunt Cove.png|Paper Boat Scavenger Hunt Penguin Games Cove.png|Penguin Games Fall Fair 2008 Cove.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween Party 2008 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas Party 2008 Construction Cove.png|Christmas Party 2008 construction Christmas Party 2008 Cove.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Winter Fiesta 2009 Cove.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 Puffle Party 2009 construction Cove.png|Puffle Party 2009 construction Puffle Party 2009 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 construction Cove.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 construction April Fools' Party 2009 Cove.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Cove.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2009 Adventure Party construction Cove.png|Adventure Party construction Adventure Party Cove.png|Adventure Party Music Jam 2009 construction Cove.png|Music Jam 2009 construction Music Jam 2009 Cove.png|Music Jam 2009 Festival of Flight Cove.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2009 Cove.png|The Fair 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Cove.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Cove.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Puffle Party 2010 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Cove.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Earth Day 2010 Cove.png|Earth Day 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2010 Island Adventure Party 2010 construction Cove.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 construction Island Adventure Party 2010 Cove.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 Music Jam 2009 construction Cove.png|Music Jam 2010 construction Music Jam 2010 Cove.png|Music Jam 2010 The Fair 2010 Cove.png|The Fair 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 Cove.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Cove.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (rain) Holiday Party 2010 Cove.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Wilderness Expedition 2011 Cove.png|Wilderness Expedition 2011 (after leaving boat from Brown Puffle Cave) Puffle Party 2010 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2011 April Fools' Party 2011 Cove.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2011 Music Jam 2009 construction Cove.png|Music Jam 2011 construction Music Jam 2011 Cove.png|Music Jam 2011 Island Adventure Party 2010 construction Cove.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 construction Island Adventure Party 2011 Cove.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 The Fair 2011 Cove.png|The Fair 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2011 Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Cove.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Cove.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater Expedition Cove.png|Underwater Expedition Puffle Party 2012 construction Cove.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction Puffle Party 2012 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2012 Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Cove.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam construction Cove.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Cove.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Cove.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Cove 2.png|Smoothie Smash Grand Opening The Fair 2012 Cove.png|The Fair 2012 Halloween Party 2012 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Cove.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Cove phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Cove phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Cove phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) Holiday Party 2012 Cove.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Cove.png|Hollywood Party Puffle Party 2013 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2013 Operation Hot Sauce Cove.png|During Operation: Hot Sauce Operation Hot Sauce Cove 2.png|After completion of Operation: Hot Sauce Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Cove.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Cove boom.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 (damaged) Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Cove.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Cove.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Halloween Party 2013 construction Cove.png|Halloween Party 2013 construction Halloween Party 2013 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Cove.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Cove.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Cove.png|The Fair 2014 Muppets World Tour Cove.png|Muppets World Tour Puffle Party 2014 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2014 Penguin Cup Cove.png|Penguin Cup Frozen Party Cove.png|Frozen Party Frozen Party Cove frozen.png|Frozen Party (frozen) Halloween Party 2014 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2014 Pirate Party 2014 Cove.png|Pirate Party 2014 2015 Star Wars Rebels Takeover Cove.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover Puffle Party 2015 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2015 Frozen Party Cove.png|Frozen Fever Party 2015 Frozen Party Cove frozen.png|Frozen Fever Party 2015 (frozen) The Fair 2014 Cove.png|The Fair 2015 Festival of Snow 2015 construction Cove.png|Festival of Snow 2015 construction Festival of Snow 2015 Cove.png|Festival of Snow 2015 The Fair 2014 Cove.png|Fashion Festival 10th Anniversary Party Cove.png|10th Anniversary Party 10th Anniversary Party Cove 2.png|10th Anniversary Party (third week) Halloween Party 2015 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Cove.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Puffle Party 2016 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2016 Finding Dory Party Cove.png|Finding Dory Party Frozen Party Cove.png|Frozen Fever Party 2016 Frozen Party Cove frozen.png|Frozen Fever Party 2016 (frozen) Halloween Party 2016 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2016 Music Jam 2016 Cove.png|Music Jam 2016 Holiday Party 2015 Cove.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Waddle On Party Cove.png|Waddle On Party Map icons CoveMapIcon2007.png|The Cove as seen in the May 2007 – November 2008 map CoveIcon.png|The Cove as seen on the map Cove from Map HP.png|The Cove as seen during the Holiday Party 2013 MuppetsWorldTourCoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Muppets World Tour PuffleParty2014CoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Puffle Party 2014 and the Puffle Party 2015 PenguinCupCoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Penguin Cup FrozenPartyCoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Frozen Party CoveHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014CoveMapIcon.png|The Cove as seen during the Pirate Party 2014 TheGhost.png|The Cove as seen during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover Other Cove Campfire.png|A penguin sitting by the campfire CoveFire.png|The campfire Names in other languages SWF *Cove Geographic location Regular Parties Category:2007 Category:Renovated Rooms Category:Places